


Goodbye

by supergayjo



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Goodbye, Love Confessions, Paris - Freeform, What Happened In Paris, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergayjo/pseuds/supergayjo
Summary: JJ and Emily have to say goodbye. Emily has to stay and Paris and JJ has to come back to DC. But why is it so hard? Why can't they say goodbye?
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I decided to make y'all suffer today. I've always wanted to write about what happened in Paris during season 6, because we all know that they didn't just shook hands and left. So yeah, I know a lot of people wrote about that, and now it's my turn!

It was the end of the day, the sun was setting in Paris. JJ was sitting outside at a French café. She had ordered a coffee but hadn’t touched it, and when she tried to taste it, it was already cold. She looked at the people passing by. She was in a city she used to dream about when she was a little girl, looking at pictures in magazines, and watching French movies with her father. She had never imagined she’d be in Paris in these circumstances. She had no joy in her heart, no stars in her eyes, she had no butterflies in her stomach. She felt empty, like if she wasn’t able to see any colors around her. She knew what was about to happen. She looked up and saw a brunette with sunglasses coming towards her. She sat down in front of her. 

“Hey” she whispered. She seemed as sad as JJ was, which was understandable. 

“Hey” answered JJ, still looking at the people passing by. 

“You seem distracted” said Emily “Are you okay?”

“I was just waiting for you. Did you settle in well? How are you feeling?” 

“The place is small but it’s okay. And I feel sad”. 

“Me too”

“Do you want to get something to drink?” she asked. 

“No, we can’t stay here, it’s too dangerous.” whispered JJ, even though she was dying to say yes. 

JJ gave Emily an envelope “This is everything you need. I should go now” said JJ. 

But Emily put a gentle hand on her arm. “Please don’t, not yes”

“We can’t risk people seeing us together.” 

“Just- Just walk with me, I just need two minutes”. 

It was too hard for JJ, she didn’t have the strength to say no. “Okay” she whispered. They both left the café and started walking. They walked along the Seine in silence. They had so many things to say to each other, but couldn’t get anything out. Two minutes turned out to be two hours. They were encountering less and less people, like if the city was falling asleep. They were walking slowly, knowing that every second passing was one second closer to the inevitable. Then JJ suddenly stopped. She looked around, nobody was there. 

“I don’t want to say goodbye” she said, facing Emily. 

“Me neither” answered the brunette. 

“But we have to”

“I know”. 

They looked at each other, tears were filling their eyes. “I’m scared” confessed JJ, detaching her gaze from Emily and looking at the ground. 

“Of what?” asked Emily, even if she was pretty sure to know the answer already. 

“You? Being here? Alone? Not knowing if you’re okay?” 

“I’ve been alone most of my life, I can protect myself. I’ll be okay” said Emily, calmly, trying to reassure the woman in front of her. 

“You can’t know that.”. said JJ, still looking down. 

Emily knew there was something more, something JJ wanted to say but couldn’t. 

“JJ, what’s going on? Talk to me.” 

JJ’s heart started racing, her hands started shaking. She took a long breath and said “I love you Emily. I’m in love with you, and I’m pretty I have been ever since I met you. I don’t want to leave you here alone, I can’t stand the idea of you being here without me. I can’t stand the idea of going back to work without you, not being able to look at you, to see your smile, hearing your voice. I don’t want to go back without you. But I also know that this is the only way you can be safe, and it hurts like hell, I just- I can’t Emily. I can’t leave you.” 

It was Emily’s turn to cry. She didn’t know what to say, she didn’t know what to do to make JJ stop hurting. So she did the only thing she did, the one thing she had dreamt of doing ever since she first laid eyes on her. She got closer to her, gently put her hands around her face, and kissed her. They kissed. She could taste the salt of JJ’s tears on her lips. They didn’t want to break that kiss because they knew that as soon as they would do that, they would have to say goodbye. But they had to. 

JJ took a step back, disconnecting her lips from Emily’s. It was like ripping out a part of her. 

“I love you too JJ, and that’s why it’s making everything harder. I don’t want to live without you. I wish with all of my heart that you could stay out here with me, start a new life, but you know we can’t. And we won’t, as much as I want to, we won’t.”

“I’ll wait for you.” said JJ. 

“And I’ll come back”. 

JJ whispered “Just...just stay alive, okay?” 

Emily nodded, and JJ turned around. Just like that. She couldn’t get the word “goodbye” out, it was too hard. So she just walked away. 

Emily looked at her, fading into the night, silently begging her to turn around one last time. 

JJ walked fast, almost ran. Every step she took broke her heart a little bit more. She couldn’t stop her tears. She wanted to turn around, she wanted to run to Emily and kiss her one last time, running her fingers through her hair, smelling her perfume, feeling her body pressed against hers, but if she did, she would never be able to leave. She closed her eyes for a second, trying to shake these thoughts out of her head. 

She knew that all she could do was wait. She had to have faith in Emily, faith that she’d stay alive and faith that she’d come back, that she’d see her again, kiss her again, and be happy again. Even if it would take years, she would wait for her until her last breath. Always. Because if there was something she was sure of, it was that Emily Prentiss was her soulmate. And they would find their way back to each other eventually. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> That's it for today. Don't kill me, I mean we all know that they'll find their way to each other soon, and they'll be happy ever after and have loooots of babies. Anyway, I hope you liked it (or hated it), if you did, please leave a nice comment (or a mean one)/some kudos. 
> 
> Stay safe, 
> 
> -Jo (@samludgay on twitter)


End file.
